


Mother Maryam

by Blueberry_Alien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Alien/pseuds/Blueberry_Alien
Summary: Karkat and Sollux take a shower dub-con smut ensues.Based on this: https://semeterezi.tumblr.com/post/29877043077/that-last-post-made-me-remember-just-now-that-i
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 1





	Mother Maryam

Kanaya Maryam was the mother to two teenage boys, Karkat and Sollux and she was determined to be a very good mother. So good that when they were wigglers she put surveillance camera all throughout the hive, and might of forgotten to tell the two boys and that came at a price. One night she sat as usual in her respiteblock watching the cameras when she saw her little Karkat masturbating in the bathroom and well she wasn't going to not go help him. And since that night whenever she saw Karkat on the cameras doing anything particularly sexual she would go join him, but in this particular case she would just watch for now. The reason that she was just watching in this case was because it involved Sollux. They were in the shower room of their hive and the shower curtains hadn't closed right in some time. Sollux was watching Karkat fuck himself on a dildo from across the room. He wasn't exactly very good at hiding it, he was breathing heavily and leaning against the side of the wall where the shower curtain wouldn't close. Karkat hadn't notice Sollux was watching but when he did Sollux walked into the same shower as him, grabbed his wrist and started moving his hand for him.  
"Sollux what the fuck are you doing?" Karkat asked trying to move his hand.  
"Shhhhh KK, It's okay." Sollux said still moving Karkats hand getting into a good rythm by then. Karkat didn't know what he was thinking bringing in a dildo with him but he was regretting it by now, he knew Kanaya would find out somehow just like how she always found out about him masturbating. He was obviously close he was squirming and his bulge was trying to wrap itself around Sollux's wrist but was too short to reach.   
"Sollux I'm gonna-" Karkat got cut off by his orgasm, a red-tinted sticky liquid came out of Karkat's bulge and onto Sollux's arm which quickly got washed away by the water. Sollux let go of Karkats wrist and knelt down and took Karkat's Bulge into his mouth.  
"Ahh! No I'm still too sensitive." Karkat said in protest but Sollux persisted.  
Kanaya switched off the cameras and decided now was a good time to intervene...


End file.
